muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 0131
The World's Greatest Counter One of our members removed the part about Bert screaming and banging his head at the end, saying it wasn't needed anymore. I've always heard that this ending was cut from later showings because kids were copying it. Even if that's just a rumor, I still think that it's an important piece of information that this sketch was later edited. But I didn't see this fact anywhere else, either on the E&B sketch page, or on other episodes that this sketch was on. I think it should be kept somewhere. Thoughts? -- Ken (talk) 06:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Considering the ending is not included in either the Noggin broadcast or Old School: Volume 1 release, I think it's a safe bet that it was cut in the master for the episode (segments are sometimes shortened in episodes of the show, and some edits seem more common than others). I saw a dubbed version of the uncut version on one video website, I forget what the website was called. It would be odd if Sesame Workshop chose for that scene to be cut from the episode's DVD release, considering they choose to include two Don Music sketches as bonus features on Old School: Volume 1. --Minor muppetz 15:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, can we put the detail that this was later cut on a page somewhere? I know we have notes for things like when they dub new music on top of an older clip. So I think noting that a certain sketch exists with different running times is just as important. -- Ken (talk) 02:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't think it'd work, considering how clips are often edited at random times. Music/sound effects added are permanent. Wattamack4 04:14, February 6, 2010 (UTC)Alex Anyone know details behind the Zoo clip? I first saw the Zoo segment while watching the Sesame Street Old School dvd with my 3-yo son. To describe the clip makes it seem unlikely kids entertainment: It's a 5-minute wordless short film, told with interpretive jazz, and perhaps borrowing some techniques from experimental films of the day. And yet, my son & I both watched it enrapt. I would love to know more information about the production of the Zoo segment. It's apparently shot in San Francisco. Would this have been submitted by a west-coast freelancer? Who are the musicians? Does anyone know? The clip's on YouTube BTW: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKSGMpWmZSo --Jtdewitt 18:44, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Grover and Guy Smiley introduced? I'm not quite sure I understand that. These two characters were around during the first season. It's slightly understandable in Grover's case. He didn't have a name during the first season, and his color and voice were considerably different. In fact, I must admit I have trouble referring to the first season version as "Grover". But as for Guy Smiley, he had already been introduced. I know his original name was Sonny Friendly, but he became Guy Smiley before Season two (note "The Mr. and Mrs. Game). Just thought I'd point it out. Garrettk41 03:39, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Protected page Is there any reason why this page is protected? There doesn't seem to be anything indicating the reason. I'd like to add some information, such as Bob's blooper during "One of These Things" (which is interesting to note since the episode has the "Everybody Makes Mistakes" theme). 23skidoo 20:30, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :It was a temporary protection during an edit war in the summer. Actually, it should only be blocking against unregistered users. Thanks for pointing it out, though, I'd forgotten about it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:36, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Brought to you today by...what was that again? In the earliest seasons of Sesame Street, CTW must not have had a rule against showing clips for non-sponsor letters: only J gets credit as a letter of the day in this episode, although it still includes clips about N, Q, and U. This occasionally happened with numbers, too: I've seen a few 1970s episodes which included skits about 1 when the number of the day was 2 (lower sponsors first appeared in 1986). Señor Cero sketches also had Luis assuming a secret identity to teach the number 0--at least two years before that number appeared as an official sponsor. (Note: I'm very familiar with the early counting sketches that taught 1-20 or 10-1 as a range of numbers. The odd sketches about 0 and 1, though, focused on those individual numbers only.) --Ingeborg 16:13, 4 August 2006 (UTC)